Dreamscape
by Takashi Tokuyama
Summary: A side story in the resort town of Silent Hill: When Danielle (Dani) goes to her hometown of Silent Hill to show off her current boyfriend, Zel, to her parents they unintentionally separate. Now seperated Dani has to stand up to the sins of her town.


Danielle Jakins sat in the passenger seat of the small white Saturn. She had her bare feet propped up on the plastic dashboard, taping her right foot to the beat of the song "Highway to Hell" that was playing on the radio. She starred out the window, watching the trees blur by. She then glanced next to her to look at her boyfriend, Zel Mackradies, as he carefully manuvered the vehicle along the curvy road. She held her glance as she admired his strong figure that made his blue, long sleeved button-up shirt show off his muscles. She couldn't help laughing inertly as his blonde mane stuck out in every direction, the only control being his dark sunglasses pushed on top of his head revealing his dark blue eyes. Zel usually keeps his beloved glasses on all the time but the fading sunlight makes it hard to see the road so he reluctantly pushed them aside.

Zel felt his passenger's eyes staring at him making him mindlessly look over, he couldn't help smile as she hastily turned her face away, blushing. He reached over and turned off the radio in an attempt to talk to the woman next to him. She now watched him.

"So... Dani, when was the last time you spoke with your parents?"

"Just before we left, I told them we would be there around twelve thirty."

"It's probably going to be later than that. I didn't expect the weather to be this bad," he hit the switch that triggered the windshield wipers, pushing off a thin layer of sleet that was forming on the windows, "at least not in June."

Dani only shrugged and readjusted herself to a more comfortable position in her seat. She couldn't help as her eyes slowly began to give way to being coped up in a car all day long. She let out a yawn, but before she slipped off into sleep she pulled back her dark green sleeve checking the time on her golden wristwatch. "11:47," she mumbled to herself. She then rested her head on the headrest, letting her tiredness take over.

_Dani woke up on the cold floor of an unfamiliar room. After getting on her feet she took a deep breath, inhaling the stale dry air. "Where am I?" She asked herself, looking around the room. "What is this place?" The ill-lighted room was small, its off-white walls plagued with black and red smudges. The tiled floor was in equally bad shape. The dim ceiling light flickered on and off, giving her the felling that she was in an abandon insane asylum. _

_She walked to the unappealing door and reached for the doorknob, she gave it a tight turn and pulled. "Damn, I'm locked in." She started banging on the door pleading for someone to let her out but to no prevail. She then turned to the barred window on the other side of the room and walked to it. The window was small and had five vertical rusting steel bars securely guarding it. It was covered with the dark red substance, making the outside barely visible. She wrapped her hands around two of the bars, leaning closer to try to make something out through the grime. Her checks were nearly touching the bars, as she was finally able to make out a fuzzy road and a close building. To her shock a dark inhuman figure dashed across the window, she jumped pack unsure of what to make of what she just saw. _

_She backs towards the door, pressing against it. She keeps her eye on the window felling the panic rising in her gut. She is relived to hear the chanting of a group of people outside her door. She turns and frantically bangs her hand on the door. "Hello, is someone out there? Let me out!" She said almost yelling her demand. The chanting only grew louder, which only brought Dani into a deeper state of fright. "Let me out!" _

_She was now banging on the door and pulling the knob in a desperate yet futile struggle. She was now in tears. Her flustered cheeks now burned as her warm tears ran down her face. Her blood ran cold when the room she was occupying suddenly began to turn red. She mechanically looked up to the light bulb that was steadily filling with blood. She stared in awe as the filling bulb burst sending blood splattering on the walls and her. The blood poured freely now filling the bottom of the dark room. The only light came from outside of the room where the shadows of feet could be seen at the bottom. Dani slide down the door sitting on the defiled floor, now in a state of shock. The chanting continued strongly, but at this point her distraught mind didn't care. She starred blankly at the steady stream of blood that was flowing from the ceiling. She was finally shocked back into attention as arms burst out of the floor grabbing at her. She let out a loud scream then-_

"Dani!" Zel yelled interrupting her nightmare. She woke to find him leaning over her with his hand on her shoulder. "We're in Silent Hill," he stated leaning back to his own seat.

"Oh," she mindlessly said, shaking off the images that was lingering in her mind.

"You need to guide me the rest of the way there, I don't know my way around."

Dani sat up and stretched her aching muscles as she looked out the window. "God, it's snowing," Dani said, truly astonished.

"Yeah, it slowly got worse the closer we got to this place."

"Kinda creepy," she checked the time again on her watch: _2:17._

Feeling that he had stayed at the stop sign long enough, Zel slowly drove forward well below the speed limit. "Which street was it on again?"

"Levin." Zel hit the brakes and looked at her. She sighed and limply pointed her finger south.

"Thank you," he made a sharp turn right on Midwich st. "Are you all right?" He asked, trying to cover the worry he had in his voice. "It took me a while to wake you. You had a cold sweat going, I thought you were ill."

"I'm fine, just had a bad dream- turn left here- it was kind of disturbing."

They were now heading down Matheson St. at a steady speed. Zel lifted his right hand and slowly moved it towards Dani's but before he could take hers something on the road took his attention, forcing him to slam on his brakes. Dani's upper torso flung forward, she guarded her face from the dashboard with her arms. She pushed herself back into the seat then looked over at Zel.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled angrily. She became more furious when he simply unhooked his seatbelt and exited the car, leaving her unanswered.

She then unfastened her own belt following him outside. She folded her arms when she realized how cold it was outside, but she intended to give Zel a few unkind words before she sought the shelter of the car again. She made her way around the front of the car to where Zel was standing, staring at the ground.

"Zel, what are you-" she stopped herself from finishing the question as she followed to where his eyes were so intently staring. "Oh my God..." She couldn't help but look dumbfound as she stared into the seemingly never-ending crater that was taking up the whole road.

Zel grabbed Dani by the wrist gently forcing her toward his side. They slowly backed away. "Has that always been there?" He asked, Dani just slowly shook her head no. "Must be construction, strange, you'd think they'd put up signs or something," Zel logically thought. "We'd better get back inside the car," Zel gave her hand a slight squeeze before releasing his grip. They took a few steps apart before a foreign noise filled the night's air.

"What's that?" Dani asked turning toward Zel.

"Sirens."

"But why?"

Suddenly the sound began to pound into their heads, causing great pain. They both clutched their ears, as the sirens seem to grow painfully louder. Dani fell to her knees, not able to block the noise out. Her surrounding started to become hazy and she could only watch as Zel fell to the ground unconscious. "Zel-" she weakly said succumbing to darkness.


End file.
